


Pizza Time

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Pizza time, beerus hangs with the boys, beerusxwhis, biruwhisweek1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: Beerus and Whis return to earth so he can finally get more of that delicious pizza!Written for biruwhisweek1 - Day 6 - Prompt Pizza
Relationships: Beerus/Whis (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Pizza Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Stardust_Steel for betaing all my biruwhis week stuff for me! I appreciate you :3

Beerus yawned as he held onto Whis shoulder. Even with the Angel’s quicker-than-the-speed-of light travel it still took way too long for his tastes to get to Earth from his planet. By the time they arrived his last shred of patience was worn so thin. The mortals were truly lucky he favored their cuisines, or he would have destroyed this mud ball of a planet the first time he visited, all in search of a Super Saiyan god. 

Beerus smiled to himself, it had certainly all worked out for the best hadn’t it? 

“We’ve arrived, my lord.” His attendant got his attention. 

“Yes, Whis, I can see that.” Beerus bit back sarcastically. 

Whis said nothing back. Ever the faithful servant. 

They looked around trying to see if anyone they knew was nearby or if they would need to track them down. 

The strange building the blue haired mortal lived at did slightly fascinate him. There was a crashing noise and then an explosion from the other side of the building. They walked quickly towards the commotion. When they finally arrived they saw Vegeta and Goku fighting a giant creature of some sort. They seemed to be actually struggling a little. Beerus scoffed at that, but then his attention was given to the mortal-Bulma, that was her name, standing close by.

“Oh, Beerus, Whis. I’m so glad you’re here. Look we are kind of having a situation here and I’d really appreciate it if you could just take care of it.”

“Bulma, we are here to ask you for more pizza.” Beerus said, ignoring her words entirely.

“What?” Bulma asked, wincing as Vegeta nearly got his arm sliced off by an energy beam. 

“Those Saiyans ate all my pizza last time, and I wanted to get some more.”

Bulma looked back and forth from the battle and Beerus.

“You really won’t help?” She asked, astonished.

“How many times do I have to tell you the concerns of you mortals don’t bother me. Now, can you assist us in getting some Pizza or do I need to destroy your entire planet so you’re not distracted any more?”

Bulma blanched at that and then grabbed her phone from her pocket. 

“Trunks, can you get here now?”

She hung up without saying anything further. 

Trunks arrived quickly, with Goten in tow excited about joining the battle.

“Aw yeah, I wanna kick some monster butt!”

“No Trunks you’re not fighting, I need you to take Beerus and Whis to get some pizza. You might need to hit a couple different places, they are going to want to order a lot.”

“But mom, I thought you wanted me to help fight! Goten wants to fight too!”

“Yeah, we can take him!” Goten cheered beside Trunks.

Beerus couldn’t help but admire the enthusiasm from the kids, but was growing very impatient. Before he could growl out a response another explosion erupted right in front of them. Damn Saiyans need to quit messing around. 

“Don’t argue with me Trunks, just go!” Bulma thrusted her wallet at him as she ran to get clear from the battle that had gotten even closer to them. 

Trunks grumbled but agreed. ”Let’s go, Goten.”

They flew up in the air and waited for Beerus and Whis to follow. 

“Well this is taking quite the turn isn’t it?” Whis asked, laughing.

“Indeed.”

They followed after the children, curious how this was going to go. Beerus didn’t mind too much, as long as he got more of that delicious Pizza. His mouth was watering at just the thought of it. So many flavors and combinations he had yet to try. 

“Tell me again Whis.”

“I’m told Pizza comes in many different types. There’s even different sauces and something called a deep dish which I am still dying to try!” Whis spoke to him as they flew further and further into the city. 

Yes, yes, Beerus wanted to try it all as well too! He licked his lips. Soon. The boys landed and Beerus and Whis followed suit. 

“C’mon, this way!” Trunks called.

Beerus ignored the disrespectful way the young half Saiyan spoke to him, for now he was more focused on the tantalizing promise of pizza to be truly offended. They walked in and Beerus took a huge whiff of the delicious aroma. Oh yes he could get used to this. 

“Over here, Lord Beerus.” Goten called, more respectfully then his friend. 

Beerus followed him over to a counter full of different pizzas. All sliced up, and steaming hot. Beerus licked his lips and Whis let out an excited cry. 

“It’s an all you can eat, serve yourself buffet style. I figured you can try different types that way and then order more for pick up from other pizza places, that way you can take home as much as you want.”

“That does sound like a clever idea. Come on my lord, let’s try a piece of every kind first.”

Beerus agreed happily and grabbed a slice of each kind and took it to a table that Trunks and Goten picked out. He picked the closest one and bit into it eagerly. 

“This is delicious! Which kind is this?” He cried loudly.

Trunks looked over before answering.

“That’s Hawaiian. It’s Pineapple and Canadian Bacon.”

“It’s stupendous!” Whis cried, trying his slice as well.

Beerus shoved the rest of the slice into his mouth and chewed fervently. He picked another at random and bit into it as well. 

“What about this one?”

Goten leaned over to look this time.

“I think that’s the cheeseburger one.”

“How inventive! A pizza that tastes like a cheeseburger. Truly revolutionary!” Whis was practically sobbing with happiness. Beerus felt much the same. 

Goten offered them a drink and Beerus took his tentatively. He took a sip.

“Wow this is amazing! Fizzy and kind of spicy, what is it?”

“It’s root beer, Mr. Beerus.”

“Try this Whis!” Beerus shoved his cup to Whis’ lips. Whis took a surprised sip and his face lit up.

“Yes I see exactly what you mean. It also compliments the taste of the pizza as well!”

“I think so too!”

They sampled every pizza slice and even went back for more once a server put more pizzas out. They weren’t full by any means, but satisfied with knowing which kinds they liked best they had Trunks order from every pizza restaurant in the area. Beerus would not run out of pizza again any time soon! They had a little time to kill before it was time to pick up the first batch of pizzas. Beerus grabbed more of the meat lover’s pizza, that one might be his favorite, and chomped on it excitedly. He sipped on his root beer and was content with the explosion of flavors in his mouth. He was distracted and didn’t hear what Trunks said, only Whis responding.

“What would you say, my lord?”

“I missed that Whis, what was the question?”

“Young Trunks here, wants to know if we are married.” Whis said with a spark in his eye.

“We are not married, that’s a mortal earthing term. However we have been together for eons. Why do you ask?”

“We were just wondering about two guys being married is all.” Trunks blushed. 

Beerus narrowed his eyes and felt Whis doing much the same. Interesting. Whatever Trunks was about to say got interrupted by his phone buzzing. 

“It’s ready, let’s go get you guys your mountain of pizza!” 

Him and Goten both raised a fist in the air. 

“Come on Whis, lets go.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Trunks and Goten took care of their table and they were off. It took awhile but they went to pizza place after pizza place and Whis put hoards of boxes away in his staff. Once Beerus was satisfied they had taken every piece of pizza from the entire city did he allow them to stop and rest. Good thing the boys were bursting full of energy. He wouldn’t have been able to stand it if they couldn’t keep up. 

They made it back to Capsule Corp around sunset. The beast from earlier slain and laid dead in the middle of the back yard. Deeply uninterested in socializing Beerus said his goodbye to Bulma quickly, Whis thanking her for letting them borrow Trunks for the day. With great haste he grabbed Whis’ shoulder so they could begin their journey home. They traveled in silence for a while, Beerus couldn’t help but fantasize about all the Pizza they had gathered that day. It really was a good haul, when Whis interrupted his thoughts. 

“It was curious that those two were so interested in us being together. They are a little young for that kind of thing.” 

“It's not all that strange when you consider their fathers. Those two are probably more capable of realizing it than those two thick headed Saiyans.”

Whis laughed. 

“You’re probably right about that my lord.”

“Enough talk Whis, when we get home I want to eat more of this pizza right away.”

“Of course my Lord.”

They spent the rest of the trip in silence, and Beerus thought of nothing but the delicious ooey gooey cheese he would be enjoying soon. And if he drooled a little, well Whis didn’t mention anything.


End file.
